Having Some Fun On The Beach
by waterrain
Summary: Switzerland decides to take America up on his offer and he refuses let anyone else join in with them. If anyone dares to watch or suggest joining in or makes a comment on it Switzerland has his gun near him and he is not afraid to shoot.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. There will be another chapter to this Fanfic.**

**Warning Switzerland/America.**

Switzerland could hardly believe that he had agreed to have sex with America again, but it is not really that special since almost every Nation has had America in their bedrooms. However Switzerland plans to take America outside and have his way with him, but of course he plans to bring his gun just in case France might come over and want to watch or join in.

"Hey, Swiss how are you?" America asked cheerfully and suddenly Switzerland kissed him firmly on the lips.

"Less chit chat." Switzerland said sternly to him and he glared slightly at America in annoyance.

"Heh, You sure not neutral in the bedroom." America stated teasingly and he looked at him with innocent eyes.

"Shut up, America." Switzerland snapped and he ignored the faint blush on his cheeks. America grinned brightly and he really does enjoy making others blush. Switzerland and America were on the beach. America was slowly stripping himself, but Switzerland refuses to put up with America's teasing ways and he stripped him within seconds. America pouted for a moment, but then snapped out of it when he saw Switzerland naked.

"America will you stop staring and gawking at me. I'm going to have you moaning my name in such a shameless manner." Switzerland stated in a serious manner and he smirked slightly when America's cheeks turned red. More than likely remembering what had happened last time and it had Switzerland smirking for America had been so undone. America coughed slightly and then looked away from him, but then Switzerland came closer and cupped his hand on those blushing cheeks smirking lightly when he looked into America's wide blue eyes.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. I'm currently thinking if I should add some more chapters to this FanFic.**

**Warning Switzerland x America**

America smiled brightly and he was laying on the cold sand since it was nighttime. He liked the feeling of Switzerland straddling his hips and looking down at him with those determined eyes. Switzerland smirked slightly and he enjoyed the fact that America was quiet, but personally he wanted to hear that soft and lewd moan that sounds so marvelous. His hands were on America's chest and he toyed with the perky nipples that were hard due to the coldness, but Switzerland plans to keep himself and America warm.

"Swiss." America muttered quietly and then he moaned softly as Switzerland begun to rub against his length. His legs opened more and he did not care about how embarrassing it still felt since with the other Nations he was on top, but America made sure not to tell Switzerland that since he did not feel like sharing that small matter with him. America did not think about how cold the sand felt on his back, but only about Switzerland warming him up slowly and he wanted to feel Switzerland entering him.

"I'm going in." Switzerland stated calmly and then his manhood was near America's entrance. He figured that America must be use to it and like last time did not bother preparing him. America bit his lip as he felt Switzerland entering semi fast, but did not let the pain he had felt and only paid attention to how good it felt having him inside. After all he can handle the pain and it felt more pleasurable than painful to him. America moaned for more and then he felt Switzerland's pace going much faster.

To be honest America really loves Switzerland a whole lot and he did not tell him. After all America really does not like the thought of being rejected and he believes it is better for Switzerland to think it was only about sex, but in reality to America it was more than about the sex and he was afraid to scare Switzerland off.

He did not care if Switzerland thought of him being as easy or anything of that sort. After all America was happy that he was being touched and having Switzerland being inside of him because America figured that is the only way that he would be accepted is physically not emotionally despite his own secret longing of it.

Switzerland groaned softly to himself as he came inside of America and then heard the breathless moaning that came from America. He exited him and then stood up to gather up his outfit.

"Your leaving already, Swiss?" America managed to ask and he made sure that his voice was calm.

"Yes, I have work that has to be done and I almost forgot about it." Switzerland said smoothly and his outfit was on within a minute while America still laid there on the sand.

"Okay, Good luck." America said cheerfully and he watched as Switzerland left to go back home. America sat up and looked up at the sky it was going to rain soon, but he was not in a hurry and really wishing that it would start raining soon. America bit his lip and waited for the rain. His blue eyes were full of tears, but did not release them until it rained and tears started rolling down without a care. America was quiet and his heart felt as if it was in pain. He loves Switzerland, but America knew that love would more than likely not be returned and it felt so very painful.

"I really do love you, Swiss." America whispered softly in a broken voice and he stayed in the same spot for a few hours. Then the rain stopped and America gathered up his soaked clothing. He put them on and went back home managing to avoid everyone. America's eyes were burning and he knew that they were blood shot along with being puffy from his tears.

"I'm pathetic." America muttered to himself and then flopped down onto his bed face first on the crimson pillow. He did not bother changing his soaked outfit and just wanting to fall asleep. America curled up and his hands were wrapped around himself. He just wanted to be loved instead of being the one doing the whole loving and America wanted it so badly, but it seems hopeless and he was beginning to give up on the thought of ever being loved.

"Maybe I should just let the other Nations top me instead of just Switzerland and letting him be special. It would not special and maybe I wouldn't cry as much because Swiss does not even like me. I would get more use to the idea of not ever being loved and no longer shed any tears about it." America said softly and he felt incredibly weak. His sad blue eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. I had noticed the sheer lack of Switzerland Fanfic's and decided to add some up some. Currently only this Fanfic and one other which is called Sharing More Information that has Switzerland. **

**Anyway, I have also been thinking about making a Fanfic that is Switzerland x Germany that would be tilted 'Do Not Even Think About It'. It would have gun play, blood, bondage, and other stuff. Switzerland would be on top and Germany would be bottom. Currently working on chapter one and it will be short. **

**Moving on, There will be more chapters for this Fanfic. **

**Oh, If you like Switzerland/America please check my fanfic Share More Information and there is no sex…Yet.**

**Warning Switzerland x America**

America woke up early in the morning and briefly practicing his well verse smile. He was planning on surprising Switzerland and it will be marvelous. America knows that Switzerland loves chocolate a lot and he knew exactly what kind too. Somehow he managed to sneak into Switzerland's bedroom and started to set things up. Such as flower petals on the bed and turning the Swiss chocolate into liquid. America was feeling pretty cheerful as he set up the bedroom and hoping that Switzerland will be happy about it.

"What are you doing here?" Switzerland asked calmly and then he noticed the flower petals along with the rest of the bedroom.

"Well last night it was pretty fast and you had to leave early." America replied innocently and then he looked at him hopefully.

"That is true." Switzerland stated smoothly and he watched as America walked closer to him.

"I'll make it worth your wild." America purred into his right ear and it made Switzerland's cheeks burn. He stripped Switzerland with easy and guided him to the bed covered in flower petals. America smiled as he laid him down and of course earlier made sure the liquid Swiss Chocolate was near the bed. Switzerland groaned as he felt America covering every inch of his length with chocolate and enjoyed the feeling of it. America made sure that there was plenty of it left over since he had a feeling Switzerland might want to do it too.

Switzerland felt America's tongue caressing his tip and this was the first time that America has ever done this to him. He was sure that America more than likely has done the same thing to other Nations and Switzerland moaned loudly as he felt America's teasing suckling on it.

"So good." Switzerland moaned and his fingers were entangled with America's blond hair. He pushed him slightly more forward and America went with it trying not to choke. Switzerland's face flushed as he felt America going faster and that mouth felt so hot it was almost burning. He leaned more into America's mouth and Switzerland moaned without feeling any shame as he came into America's mouth.

'I never did this before on anyone, but looks like I did pretty good.' America mentally thought to himself and somewhat struggled to shallow all of Switzerland's juices, but managed to do it and he felt proud of himself. America looked up at Switzerland and listened to the breathless pants. He smiled softly at the sight of Switzerland's flushed face and America thought that he looked extremely adorable, but made no comment on it because that would ruin the moment.

Switzerland managed to get a hold on himself and pushed America onto the bed. He found the liquid chocolate and begun applying it to America's manhood. Switzerland wanted to do the same to America and enjoy the chocolate at the same time. He smirked slightly and then looked at the faint blush on America's cheeks.

"You look pretty." Switzerland commented lightly and he propped America's legs onto his shoulders. His hands on America's bottom and they were not still, but moved in a slow and teasing manner. America moaned quietly and that was when Switzerland decided to start.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Thank you so much to those that have reviewed. Reviews to me is like Vodka to Russia meaning it is my Fuel. There will be more chapters.**

**Anyway, Yes I have been thinking about Italy x Switzerland and there is some pretty interesting stuff. For example, I found out by reading the Bilateral Relations between Italy and Switzerland that almost 50,000 Italians cross into Switzerland every day to work. I plan on making a FanFic with Italy x Switzerland and not sure when it will be posted up, but more than likely on Monday.**

**Warning Switzerland x America**

America enjoyed it when Switzerland was inside of him, but somewhat depressed about it only being about sex. However he was not thinking about ruining by telling Switzerland how much he loves him and all that other stuff plus America is afraid of being rejected by him. America was waiting in Switzerland's bedroom and he was already naked so that it could be occur faster. Switzerland walked inside his bedroom and then locked the door. Afterwards he stripped himself and walked closer to America.

"America, I want you." Switzerland said to him as his hand slipped between America's legs and he smirked slightly when America moaned in want for more. His fingers stroked teasing and he felt America leaning into his hand longing for more, but Switzerland moved his hand and then lightly pushed him onto the bed. America groaned slightly in loss, but stopped when he saw Switzerland's bottom in front of his face along with seeing the hard on that was showing clearly. He moaned softly when he felt Switzerland's lips on his manhood and America tilted his own head so that he could give him pleasure too.

Switzerland moan was muffled and his mouth had all of America's length inside. His hand went beneath America's bottom and he caressed it teasingly letting his fingers drift close to the entrance. America was suckling eagerly and his hand on top of Switzerland's bottom. After they both had climaxed that was when Switzerland decided to enter inside of him and then it was over the night.

"Maybe next time I'll let you top me, America." Switzerland managed to say and then he left afterward dressing himself for there was work to be done. America's cheeks turned red and then he left Switzerland after putting on his outfit.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Thank you so much to those that have reviewed. Reviews to me is like Vodka to Russia meaning it is my Fuel. There will be more chapters.**

**Warning America x Switzerland**

"I'm going to give you a chance, America." Switzerland said calmly as he laid down on America's bed naked and his legs parted. "I have been curious about how well you can top me."

"You won't regret it, Swissy." America replied as he walked closer to Switzerland and then smiled brightly. "I'll give you a nice treat."

America's head went between Switzerland's legs and he begun licking teasingly before opening his mouth up to take Switzerland's length inside.

"Mm." Switzerland moaned quietly and America is wonderful at bringing him to climax. He groaned when America's mouth left his manhood and then looked at America pulling out something from the bedside.

"I bought it today for good luck." America said cheerfully and Switzerland could smell the chocolate in the air. "It's your favorite kind which is Swiss Chocolate and I turned into liquid."

Switzerland licked his lips slightly and watched as America applied to himself. America moved his manhood that is covered in liquid Swiss Chocolate by Switzerland's lips and he moaned as Switzerland begun to eagerly lick it all up.

"Mm, So good." Switzerland muttered and his mouth opened up to take in America. He was suckling the length as if it was a lollipop and America's hips buckling more. Switzerland did not choke and he heard America's loud moan as he climaxed into his mouth.

"Swissy Babe you are so good." America managed to say and he was panting slightly. His knee parted Switzerland's legs more and he was able to reach the remaining liquid Swiss Chocolate. America put the rest into his mouth, but did not swallow and instead kissed Switzerland on the lips. Switzerland greedily licked and explored America's mouth thoroughly enjoying the taste. America's manhood entered Switzerland and he moved eagerly inside of him muffling the pleasure filled moans of Switzerland.

America broke the kiss and enjoyed the countless breathless moans of Switzerland. Loving to be the reason for it and to be able to see Switzerland's half lidded eyes that were filled with lust. He came inside of him and he felt Switzerland's legs wrap around his hips.

"Go deeper." Switzerland moaned lewdly and he was not denied by America.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Thank you so much to those that have reviewed. Reviews to me is like Vodka to Russia meaning it is my Fuel. There will be more chapters.**

"So, Swissy did you regret it?" America asked innocently and he was holding Switzerland in his arms.

"Hell no." Switzerland stated bluntly and he kissed America on the neck. "You are eager whether or not I top you."

"Yep, I am eager to please." America commented cheerfully and his right hand groped Switzerland's bottom.

"I'm not sure whether or not I like it better with you on bottom…or top." Switzerland said slowly and he was looking at America's bright blue eyes.

"Heh, It doesn't matter. We can always mix things up." America stated and he grinned up at him.

"You do tend to mix and blend things together." Switzerland commented lightly and his knee was between America's legs.

"For the most part it works." America said happily and he moaned when Switzerland's knee rubbed slowly up against his length. "You want to top me now. I thought you were tired and sore."

"I didn't say I was tired or sore, America. You assumed and that is one of your many bad habits." Switzerland stated firmly and he heard America's needy moan. "Although you do have some good qualities such as your eagerness and wanting to please others."

"From now on I really don't want you trying to please others expect me and I want to keep your eagerness to myself." Switzerland said calmly and his cheeks turned a faint shade of pink for America looked so happy. "Otherwise I'll shot them and take you back with me."

America grinned cheekily and he didn't mind Switzerland's words in fact those words made him feel quite happy.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
